Havoc
by xeniagala88
Summary: Mentre tutti sono in ansia per l'esito dell'intervento di Colin un'altra tragedia, in Virginia, colpisce Laynie. Come vi farranno fronte i loro genitori? I due fratelli riusciranno a sopravvivere? Come rimescolerà le carte in tavola il destino?
1. Chapter 1

Havoc

1

Laynie si sistemò la spalliera della cartella e avanzò per le vie di Tappahannock assieme alla sua amica Lucy. Le lezioni della mattina, alla Saint Margaret, erano state noiose come al solito e ora le ragazze sarebbero tornare al convitto di suore, dove dividevano una stanza, per pranzare e concentrarsi sui compiti del pomeriggio.

Laynie era inquieta. Tutti sapevano che quello era un giorno di attesa terribile per lei e le suore avevano cercato di convincerla ad assentarsi da scuola, disposte ad esentarla dalle lezioni.

Tenersi occupata era però l'unica cosa che le permetteva di non crollare.

Controllò l'orologio: erano quasi le due del pomeriggio.

Suo fratello, dall'altra parte dell'America, era sotto i ferri ormai da sei ore.

Come stava andando? Tutto bene? Colin era ancora vivo?

Rabbrividì e scacciò quelle domande.

La distanza tra il Colorado e la Virginia non le era mai sembrata così plateale.

"Dovresti chiamare tua madre prima di rientrare!"

Lucy sorrideva gentile e la tranquillizzava con quella sua vocina calma. Era una ragazzina così pacata e dolce, tutto il contrario di lei, che Laynie si stupiva spesso di quanto fossero diventate amiche in quei mesi.

"Chiamerà lei, appena ci saranno novità!"

Sospirò e cercò di deviare l'argomento.

"Dì un po' non ti hanno messo paura le scosse di stamattina?"

" È stato solo un terremoto di magnitudo tre sulla scala Richter! Oscillazioni di questa intensità sono frequenti in questo periodo e non dovrebbero destare preoccupazione! Sono semplici scosse di assestamento!"

Lucy non si era lasciata prendere dal panico: studiare la terra l'aveva sempre affascinata e all'università avrebbe voluto studiare geologia o vulcanologia.

Laynie non era affatto tranquilla ma, si disse, quell'agitazione era imputabile a tutto quello che stava accadendo lontano da lei.

Non mangiò e andò, di filata, in camera sua.

Aprì un librò, la matita gli si spezzò e cominciò a piangere.

Suo fratello forse stava morendo e lei era così lontana.

Lucy arrivò, si sedette sul letto con lei e la abbracciò.

"Forse per oggi è meglio che li lasci perdere i compiti! Potremmo chiedere alle suore il permesso per andare a fare una passeggiata…"

"Voglio andare a casa!"

Laynie stava crollando. Tutte quelle ore senza sapere niente l'angosciavano come niente aveva mai fatto prima.

"Andiamo a chiedere il permesso per telefonare! Suor Martha ha detto che puoi usare il telefono in qualsiasi momento!"

Le due ragazze si alzarono e proprio in quel momento il lampadario iniziò ad oscillare, il letto a spostarsi, i libri a venire giù dalla scrivania.

"O Dio! Lucy cosa sta succedendo?"

Laynie era in preda al terrore.

"Mettiti sotto al tavolo!"

La sua amica la spinse, decisa, sotto la scrivania mentre lei si stendeva sotto il letto.

Laynie alzò appena la testa per vedere il soffitto accartocciarsi sulla stanza, sulle loro teste come carta pesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Havoc

2

Ephram era sceso a prendere un panino commestibile al bar adiacente all'ospedale quando sentì la notizia.

Istintivamente aveva alzato la testa verso il televisore mentre il gestore del locale alzava il volume e i pochi presenti ascoltavano interessati.

Il programma era stato sospeso per un'improvvisa e sconvolgente ultim'ora: un terremoto di magnitudo otto sulla scala Richter aveva colpito la Virginia. L'epicentro era a Tappahannock.

Feriti, morte. Distruzione.

Laynie! Pensò istintivamente il figlio del Dottor Brown.

La Saint Margaret si trovava proprio a Tappahannock.

Le notizie continuavano a susseguirsi, ad accavallarsi, frammentarie. Il cronista, già sul posto, parlava di ragazze sotto le macerie di un convitto.

Non si conoscevano ancora i nomi di presunte vittime, di possibili superstiti.

Ephram lasciò il panino, a metà, sul bancone e corse fuori tremante. Aveva la stessa paura di quando, un anno prima, Julia aveva ritardato al suo recital pianistico.

Doveva tornare dentro. In quella sala d'aspetto. Incrociare gli sguardi ansiosi degli Hart, di Amy. Incrociare le loro preoccupazioni per Colin con questa nuova, improvvisa, tragedia.

Che fare? Come doveva comportarsi?

A chi doveva chiedere consiglio? Suo padre non c'era, era in quella sala-operatoria a cercare di salvare Colin.

Forse il Dottor Abbott. Si, lo avrebbe chiamato in disparte e spiegato tutto.

Prese l'ascensore e tornò di sopra. Gli sembrò che tutti avessero mantenuto le stesse posizioni di un quarto d'ora addietro.

Solo Amy gli lanciò un'occhiata distratta poi fece volare i suoi pensieri oltre la finestra.

Ephram si avvicinò al Dottor Abbott e, con disinvoltura, si fece seguire con il pretesto di voler delucidazioni su un cartello per le donazioni affisso in un corridoio un po' più lontano.

I due uomini si erano allontanati da pochi minuti quando il cellulare di Jim Hart vibrò. Nella tensione di quella mattina aveva dimenticato di spegnerlo.

Probabilmente era Laynie. Voleva notizie di suo fratello.

Il numero era sconosciuto. Non voleva rispondere.

La suoneria lo tartassava insistente. Si alzò, si allontanò anche lui.

Dopo poche parole e una catena di "Oh mio Dio!" sua moglie lo vide crollare in ginocchio. Una reazione non da lui, un crollo che non si era permesso nemmeno quando avevano detto loro che Colin era in coma.

Sharon si alzò, tremante, dalla poltroncina e una fitta di freddo le attraversò la schiena: sentiva tante punture di terrore.

Il suo istinto sapeva che qualcosa che li avrebbe sconvolti per sempre era appena accaduto.

Si accoccolò vicino al marito e gli prese il telefono dalle mani. Se lo portò all'orecchio.

Singhiozzi dall'altra parte. La donna prese coraggio.

"Pronto! Sono Sharon Hart!"

Si annunciò senza permettere tremiti alla sua voce.

"Signora la stiamo contattando dall'ambasciata delle emergenze in Virginia! È crollato più di un edificio a Tappahannock…sua figlia figura nell'elenco delle possibili coinvolte! Abbiamo avuto il vostro recapito da una suora superstite…invito lei e suo marito a raggiungerci il più presto possibile per un eventuale riconoscimento!"

Sharon venne bombardata da quelle informazioni formali, distaccate, fredde. Incomprensibili.

Di cosa stava parlando quell'uomo?

"Laynie!"

Sussurrò, poi riprese vigore.

"Deve esserci un errore!"

Comunicò decisa. In quel momento Ephram era tornato assieme al Dottor Abbott, che lo aveva convinto a mettere al corrente di tutto gli Hart.

"Signora Hart: è tutto vero! C'è stato un violento terremoto: ho visto in televisione!"

Comunicò greve. Anche Rose, Bright e Amy si avvicinarono sconvolti, senza riuscire ad incassare il colpo.

"No, no! Dio non farmi questo…Non prenderti i miei figli!"

Alla supplica di Jim gli occhi di Amy si riempirono di lacrime e iniziò a singhiozzare seguita da sua madre. Sharon invece manteneva lo sguardo vitreo.

"Devo andare da lei! Devo andare dalla mia bambina!"

Si alzò meccanicamente senza sapere dove o chi guardare.

"Provvedo immediatamente a contattare un'agenzia di viaggi! Sarete da Laynie prima di questa sera!"

Harold, con spirito d'iniziativa, si adoperò per organizzare il viaggio. Sharon crollò a sedere mentre Rose le avvolgeva, consolatrice, una mano attorno alle spalle.

Quel contatto scosse la signora Hart e le ricordò qualcosa che, per una brevissima frazione di secondo, era passata in secondo piano.

"Colin! Non posso scegliere tra Colin e Laynie!"

Harold, che aveva trovato un volo diretto per le sette meno dieci, la udì.

"Qui ad aspettare per Colin siamo in tanti! So che vi può sembrare crudele lasciarlo proprio ora ma Laynie è sicuramente da sola in questo momento! Ha bisogno di voi!"

Jim prese la mano della moglie. Tremavano come foglie.

Ad Ephram facevano una gran pena.

"Vogliamo prima sapere che nostro figlio sta bene! Che ce la farà!"

Le notizie erano rimbalzate fino in sala-operatoria. Fino alle orecchie del Dottor Brown.

Aggiunsero ulteriori tensioni e aspettative per le sue mani.

C'erano state delle complicanze ma Colin ne stava venendo fuori abbastanza bene.

Affidò la sutura all'aiuto chirurgo, sua spalla destra, e raggiunse la sala d'attesa.

"L'operazione è riuscita! Ci prenderemo cura di vostro figlio! Andate, riportate a casa vostra figlia…è l'unica cosa che potete fare per Colin in questo momento! Riportategli sua sorella!"

A quell'incitamento i coniugi Hart scelsero di fidarsi, di seguire l'istinto. Di mettere al primo posto, per una volta, Laynie.

Gli fu concesso di vedere Colin per un brevissimo istante poi Harold Abbott li accompagnò all'aeroporto di Denver.


	3. Chapter 3

Havoc

"Io resto qui!"

Amy puntò i piedi e fissò, decisa, suo padre. Non avrebbe lasciato l'ospedale, quella notte, nemmeno se l'avessero costretta.

La situazione era delicata e imprevedibile. Non se ne sarebbe tornata ad Everwood ad aspettare tra le sue incertezze.

Harold ed Andy l'avevano attorniata e ora cercavano di convincerla che stare lì, ad aspettare sulle poltroncine della sala d'aspetto, era del tutto superfluo.

Il Dottor Brown le si sedette di fianco.

"Stammi a sentire Amy: non puoi fare assolutamente nulla per Colin in questo momento ma avrà bisogno di te quando si risveglierà! Non sarà facile stargli accanto e per questo devi essere fresca e in forze anche per lui. Ti assicurò che, almeno fino a domattina, non ci saranno novità. Resterò io con Colin e, semmai dovessero esserci variazioni, informerò immediatamente tuo padre!"

La ragazza afferrò il suo zaino pronta ad incamminarsi dietro ad Harold. Rose e Bright aspettavano già fuori. Si fidava del Dottor Brown.

"Ephram torni a casa con noi?"

La voce di Harold distrasse il ragazzo, il cui pensiero era rimasto fisso a Laynie. In altre circostanze le attenzioni di Amy per Colin lo avrebbero roso di gelosia ma ora proprio non gli interessavano.

"Ti dispiace tornare a casa con gli Abbott? Voglio restare in ospedale…solo per questa notte, te lo prometto! Dillo anche a Delia!"

Andy aveva preso in disparte Ephram per rassicurarlo che niente sarebbe tornato come quando erano a New York, solo per quella notte avrebbe messo il lavoro al primo posto.

"Va bene! Riguardati e fatti qualche ora di sonno…sarai distrutto dopo tutte queste ore in piedi!"

Lo ammonì accondiscendente e comprensivo il figlio. Quindi raggiunsero Amy e il Dottor Abbott.

"Ragazzi andate avanti, io recupero le mie riviste e arrivo subito!"

Harold usò quella scusa per allontanarli e per parlare, schiettamente con Andy.

Alle luci al neon dello spiazzale del pronto soccorso Ephram poteva distinguere, chiaramente, le lacrime sugli occhi di Amy. Le afferrò la mano d'impulso.

"Non li perderemo Amy! Non li perderemo!"

"Il ragazzo non è ancora fuori pericolo, vero?"

Harold Abbott non si era lasciato abbindolare da tutte quelle rassicurazioni con cui il neurochirurgo aveva tranquillizzato gli altri. Andy si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi e inarcò la schiena: si sentiva un impostore.

"Colin è ancora esposto alle possibili complicazioni post-operatorie: emorragia, rigonfiamento del cervello, polmonite…Prega Dio perché tutto vada bene, Harold!"

Il Dottor Abbott fu spiazzato da quella richiesta: il grande Dottor Brown, il Dio della neurochirurgia, aveva paura di fallire, di deludere tutte quelle persone, ma ancor di più aveva paura di perdere Colin.

"Pregherò. Chiamami per qualsiasi cosa a qualunque ora…Ci vediamo domani! Saranno giorni molto lunghi!"

Sospirò Harold dandogli un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla.

Rimasto solo, il Dottor Brown andò nella saletta degli infermieri: si fece preparare un caffè forte e ascoltò, con tensione, le ultime notizie del telegiornale. La caffeina lo svegliò dalla stanchezza e lo rinvigorì.

Andò nella stanza di Colin. Non voleva concedersi neppure un minuto di disattenzione.

Un'infermiera registrò gli ultimi dati dai monitor, sorrise ammirata al medico, e se ne andò.

Si avvicinò al ragazzo che ora sembrava così piccolo tra quei monitor, tra quelle pompe infusionali. Attaccato, ancora, alle macchine.

Una chiazza di sangue aveva macchiato la fasciatura attorno alla testa mentre un tubo per l'ossigeno lo aiutava a respirare.

Andy controllò la pressione, poi regolò la flebo e si sedette accanto al letto.

I rumori delle macchine erano fastidiosi. Doveva parlare per non addormentarsi.

Prese tre dita della mano di Colin nella sua.

"Sai, le mani sono molto importanti nella famiglia Brown: prendi me, dicono che grazie a loro ho salvato tante vite! Anche Ephram sembra intenzionato a farne buon uso: forse sarà un pianista un giorno, chissà! Mio padre Eugenie usava le mani per aggiustare macchine…era un meccanico! E io mi nascondevo ore e ore nella sua officina ad osservarlo…"

Interruppe il racconto di colpo. Qualcosa non andava: i monitor avevano iniziato a bippare in maniera incontrollata. Il corpo del ragazzo iniziò a contorcersi spasmodicamente, colto da improvvise convulsioni.

Il Dottor Brown scattò in allerta. Corse nel corridoio.

"Presto, portatemi un carrello per le emergenze!"


	4. Chapter 4

Havoc

Dietro la cespugliosa vallata c'era Everwood. I raggi obliqui del tramonto inondavano tutto di luce, sembrava un paesaggio immortalato, eterno, in una tela.

E dire che lei lo aveva sempre odiato quel posto. Aveva sempre avuto voglia di fuggire via.

Scese di corsa il pendio, attraversò la stazione, il "Mama Joy", il miniparco. Arrivò al limite del paese senza fiato.

Vedeva chiaramente casa sua ora, un po' isolata fuori dal paese. Curata, sicura.

Laynie riprese a marciare a passo spedito. Aprì il cancello, si fermò ai rumori che provenivano dal retro.

Un tosaerba azionato. L'odore dell'erba appena tagliata, di terra, di estate.

Il sole: la luce e il calore sulla pelle. Si sentiva proprio bene. Era felice.

La macchina si fermò. Un ragazzo tolse gli occhiali protettivi usati per proteggersi dall'erba schizzata in aria durante la falciatura.

Due profondi occhi verdi la fissarono. Il ragazzo portò una mano alla fronte imperlata, strizzò la maglietta sudata. Le si avvicinò.

"Non dovresti essere qui!"

Laynie fu spiazzata da quella durezza.

"Neanche tu, Colin!"

Rispose. I capelli del fratello furono mossi dal vento.

Era tutto così strano. Così normale. Così diverso da come doveva andare.

Colin la sorpassò, Laynie lo seguì sulla veranda, si sedette su una delle sedie in paglia che adornavano un tavolo ovale.

Il fratello stappò due birre, gliene porse una e trangugiò d'un sorso metà della sua.

"Papà non te la farà passare liscia se si accorge che bevi come una spugna!"

Lo reguardì Laynie, con disappunto. Quindi assaggiò la sua bevanda.

"Non ci sono! Sono venuti a prenderti!"

Colin non era affatto preoccupato che lei potesse fare la spia su una cosa di poco conto.

"Anche la mamma?"

"Siamo solo io e te! Ci hanno lasciati da soli!"

Recriminò Colin gettando la bottiglia vuota nel bidone dell'immondizia con un'abile lancio. Il vetro si infranse nel cestino.

Fece per andarsene. Laynie gli si avvinghiò ad un braccio.

"Aspetta Colin! Voglio stare con te! Fammi venire con te!"

"Non puoi! Devi tornare!"

"Allora torna insieme a me!"

Colin le sorrise enigmatico e le stampò un bacio tra i capelli neri.

"Ci rivedremo Laynie! Ora ho da fare…tante, tantissime cose! Devi andare, ora devi tornare!"

L


	5. Chapter 5

Havoc

5

La casa si tramutò in macerie, il sole divenne tenebre. Quella sensazione di benessere un sordo dolore.

Qualcosa schiacciava la gamba di Laynie impedendole di muoversi. Un ronzio fastidiosissimo le pungeva la testa.

Era svenuta.

Rinvenne e sputò i calcinacci che le erano finiti in gola.

Era buio e freddo. Solo dopo parecchi minuti capì di essere sepolta sotto le macerie.

Cercò di allungare una mano tra le assi divelte: il letto, la scrivania, il lampadario…non esisteva più niente. C'erano solo detriti.

E sotto la polvere spuntavano i capelli della sua amica riversa, schiacciata, a pancia in giù.

Laynie ingoiò il suo terrore. Tossì e sputò ancora. La gola gli bruciava e faceva malissimo ma alla fine un filo di voce venne fuori.

"Lucy?"

Riuscì a chiamare la compagna arrivando a sfiorarle una mano. L'altra non si mosse: rimase immobile, non respirava.

Laynie provò ad alzarsi, a muoversi: tutto fu inutile. Era schiacciata anche lei a terra, anche la schiena faceva male. E la gamba, la gamba era un dolore lancinante.

Tremò. Pianse.

Stava sicuramente sognando. Era tutto un brutto incubo da cui si sarebbe presto risvegliata.

Cercò di pensare a cose belle per non farsi travolgere dall'orrore.

Niente, proprio niente riusciva a calmarla. Era sepolta tra calcinacci, travi, pietre di un luogo che avrebbe dovuto proteggerla.

Lucy non si riprendeva. Forse era solo svenuta. Sì doveva essere così.

E se non le avessero trovate? Se non le avessero tirate fuori di lì al più presto?

Quanto sarebbe sopravvissuta sotto quelle tonnellate di detriti che la stavano soffocando? Senza acqua?

Batté i denti e richiuse gli occhi. Laynie era completamente da sola.

Intanto, in tutta Tappahannock erano state allertate squadre di emergenza, unità cinofile che fiutavano tra le macerie, vigili del fuoco e paramedici.

Jim e Sharon si tenevano per mano, disperati, vicino al mucchio di detriti a cui si era ridotto il convitto durante il crollo.

La madre superiora, affianco a loro, singhiozzava e si condannava implorando dio. Chiedendogli perché non avesse accolto lei in cielo piuttosto che le sue ragazze.

"Diciassette ragazze sono morte! Le hanno già tirate fuori!"

La voce di Sharon era meccanica, atona. Guardava il dolore sui visi degli altri genitori straziati e si domandava che diritto avesse lei di sperare che sua figlia fosse ancora viva.

Oltre cento morti. Era il bilancio provvisorio di quel cataclisma che, in un giorno di primavera, aveva sconvolto la Virginia.

"Laynie è viva! È viva, capito Sharon? La ritroverò a costo di dover scavare pietra dopo pietra!"

Si arrabbiò Jim. Riprese a scavare assieme agli altri, maceria dopo maceria.

"Qui sotto c'è qualcuno!"

Dal lato dove, fino a quella mattina, sorgeva il dormitorio provenne un sussulto di speranza.

I due genitori si spinsero fin lì. Seguirono tutte le operazioni di soccorso con il fiato sospeso.

"C'è una ragazza! È ferita ma è vigile…sembra incastrata!"

Furono le prime informazioni del soccorritore che era riuscito ad aprirsi un tunnel e ora si faceva luce con una torcia.

"Ehi, ora proverò a tirarti fuori di qui! Come ti chiami?"

La ragazza lo fissò: stanca, impaurita, sollevata.

"Laynie!"

"Ok Laynie! Ora sentirai un po' di male ma cerca di stringere i denti e ti tireremo fuori di qui!"

Arrivarono i rinforzi. Riuscirono a stabilizzarla e ad immobilizzarla sulla barella.

La luce del tramonto, del giorno, della vita accecò Laynie. Sentì applausi scroscianti quando i due uomini issarono la barella, sulla quale era adagiata, oltre le macerie.

"Laynie! Oh Laynie bambina mia!"

Quella voce le fece voltare la testa. Sentiva una stretta calda sulla sua mano.

Incrociò le lacrime sul viso di sua madre. Su quello di suo padre.

"Mamma, papà…Colin aveva ragione!"

Sussurrò. I genitori repressero la preoccupazione: probabilmente stava vaneggiando per lo shock.

"Va tutto bene Laynie! Non sforzarti! Non parlare!"

"Colin!"

Continuò a mormorare la figlia.

"Va tutto bene!"

"Io l'ho visto, mamma! L'ho visto!"


	6. Chapter 6

Havoc

6

Harold cercò immediatamente di mettersi in contatto con la Virginia. Amy, frastornata, chiese solo di poter vedere Colin.

Non aveva dormito quella notte e il tempo per ritornare a Denver le era sembrato eterno. La spiegazione di quanto accaduto durante la sua assenza le era scivolata addosso come un incubo e si scoprì sollevata di non essere stata lì quando il corpo di Colin aveva iniziato a fare i capricci.

Lo avevano stabilizzato. Presto si sarebbe svegliato.

Poteva andare da lui.

In quella camera si sentiva soffocare: aveva caldo, nonostante il condizionatore impedisse all'aria di seccarsi, inoltre quel mix tra alcol e disinfettanti produceva un odore forte, sgradevole.

Si precipitò al capezzale di Colin e si sentì stringere il cuore.

Sembrava un manichino sotto le coperte. Gli prese la mano, livida, e sospirò. Aveva pensato a tante cose da dirgli ma ora non riusciva a trovare le parole.

Pensò a tutto quello che li aveva sconvolti dal giorno prima.

L'attesa per l'operazione, la tensione per l'esito della stessa, la sconvolgente notizia del terremoto, il crollo dei genitori di Colin, la loro improvvisa "fuga" verso l'aeroporto, l'incertezza sia per Colin che per Laynie.

Laynie. Ancora non erano giunte notizie dalla Virginia.

Amy era stata incollata al televisore fino al momento di andare in ospedale a tenersi aggiornata con tutte le ultime ore. Il bilancio delle vittime saliva, catastroficamente, di ora in ora.

Come avrebbero potuto dare a Colin una simile notizia appena si fosse ripreso un po'?

Come potevano riuscire a tenerlo all'oscuro di tutto?

Per un brevissimo istante Amy quasi sperò che lui non si ricordasse più di nessuno di loro. Doveva essere bello, in un evento così drammatico, perdere la memoria.

Si diede della stupida per quel pensiero e si riconcentrò sul ragazzo.

Udì dei passi dietro di lei e il Dottor Brown si materializzò al suo fianco.

"Ce la farà?"

Chiese meccanicamente non convinta del tutto delle informazioni che aveva avuto appena era arrivata.

"Ha il cuore forte! Sopporterà! Credo che tuo padre sia riuscito a mettersi in contatto con gli Hart!"

"Spero non li allarmi troppo quando vorranno aggiornamenti sulla salute di Colin! È già straziante non sapere se Laynie sia ancora…"

Amy si fermò: non voleva neppure immaginare che la sua amica fosse morta.

"Si daranno a vicenda notizie positive! Dobbiamo crederci, Amy!"

La giovane Abbott si strinse nelle spalle. Si accorse che la mano di Colin si stava muovendo nella sua.

"Dottor Brown, guardi!"

Richiamò l'attenzione del medico, eccitata.

"Si sta risvegliando! Bene, Amy ora servirà tutta la tua calma e la tua pazienza!"

Le disse di sedersi sullo sgabello accanto al letto mentre lui visitava il suo paziente.

Colin gli destinò uno sguardo terrorizzato, smarrito. Voleva parlare ma il tubo per la ventilazione glielo impediva.

"Colin, hai un tubo in gola che ora toglierò. Devi aiutarmi con un bel colpo di tosse!"

Il ragazzo annuì e tossì, e tossì.

"Amy versa dell'acqua in un bicchiere, per favore!"

Lei fece per eseguire gli ordini del medico ma la stretta di Colin la bloccò.

"Non me ne vado! Il Dottor Brown vuole darti un po' d'acqua così riuscirai a parlare!"

Gli spiegò dolcemente Amy, che aveva capito le intenzioni del medico.

Colin si lasciò guidare, visitare. L'acqua diede sollievo alla gola secca.

"Amy!"

Fu il primo sussurro. Colin stava tremando: un po' per gli effetti postumi dell'anestesia, un po' per il freddo.

"Sono qui!"

"Voglio la mamma!"


	7. Chapter 7

Havoc

7

Il Pronto Soccorso del" Riverside Hospital" di Tappahannock era nel caos: le ambulanze continuavano a trasportare feriti a cui dare le prime cure per poi essere smistati nei vari reparti quasi al collasso.

Quella frenesia era così diversa dalla calma, angosciosa, dell'attesa della mattina prima al "Denver Hospital".

Eppure le paure di Jim e Sharon erano immutate, forse anche un po' acuite.

Jim si sedette fuori dalla sala-visite dove era stata portata sua figlia. Aspettava senza saper più cosa doversi aspettare.

Sua moglie ricomparve dopo qualche minuto: era stravolta nella sua felpa, che non aveva cambiato dal giorno prima, piena della polvere delle macerie.

Quella visione lo sconvolse: temette che giungessero cattive notizie da Denver.

"Colin si è svegliato!"

Annunciò Sharon lasciandosi cadere a fianco a lui, senza mostrare nessuna felicità per quella notizia.

"Dio sia ringraziato! Non ne sei contenta?"

Lei era solo distrutta, arrabbiata, annientata da tutta la situazione.

"Mio figlio è appena stato operato al cervello ed è da solo dall'altra parte dello Stato. Senza i suoi genitori, senza che la sua mamma possa prendersi cura di lui…no Jim, sinceramente non è che faccia i salti di gioia in questo momento!"

Lo aggredì. Il marito comprese, la lasciò sfogare, le prese la mano e la tenne stretta.

Restarono in silenzio ad ascoltare. Rumori terrificanti, urla straziate rimbombavano per tutto l'ospedale: venivano dall'obitorio, dalla nefasta stanza allestita per il riconoscimento di figli, genitori, fratelli e sorelle che non c'erano più.

Sharon pensò a tutte quelle ragazze, alle amiche di sua figlia che non c'erano più e si rese conto che, nonostante tutto, lei era più fortunata di tantissime altre persone.

Il pensiero di quelle giovani vite spezzate, la consapevolezza di poter essere lei dall'altra parte, a piangere un figlio a quest'ora, la fece star male.

Singhiozzò, composta e misurata, finché un medico non uscì a parlare con loro: avevano ingessato la gamba di Laynie, soggetta ad una frattura composta. La ragazza aveva un paio di costole incrinate e ammaccature fastidiose, ma guaribili, su tutto il corpo. Era rimasta sepolta viva per oltre ventiquattro ore perciò la stavano sottoponendo a una terapia con l'ossigeno.

Tutto sommato era stata fortunata.

Sharon trovò pessimamente ironica quella conclusione del medico. Sicuramente per la sua forte Laynie sarebbe stato un tremendo colpo psicologico conoscere, fino in fondo, la verità sugli esiti devastanti dal terremoto.

"Potete andare da lei!"

Concluse l'ortopedico congedandoli. Jim fermò sua moglie prima che raggiungessero il reparto.

"Uno di noi deve tornare a Denver! Non voglio che uno dei nostri figli si senta abbandonato…Dobbiamo pianificare ogni cosa per il loro bene!"

Sharon, che pur sarebbe voluta correre al capezzale di Colin, decise di fare un passo indietro.

"Torna tu. Io resto con Laynie: sai ci sono delle situazioni in cui una ragazza si sente maggiormente a proprio agio con la sua mamma!"

"Appena potremmo trasportarla cercheremo di riportarcela in Colorado! I ragazzi hanno bisogno uno dell'altro per guarire…Vado a salutare Laynie, poi prenderò il primo volo! Riguardati e per qualsiasi difficoltà telefonami immediatamente!"

"Jim ce la caveremo! Prenditi cura di Colin: di agli infermieri di fare attenzione quando gli fanno le flebo…l'ultima volta gli hanno quasi rotto una vena!"

Si appoggiò, stancamente, al muro. Non riusciva più a gestire tutto quello stress.

"Colin è in buone mani! Stai tranquilla…torneremo tutti a casa, appena possibile!"

Una lieve scossa di assestamento li fece sussultare. I carrelli con i medicamenti traballarono lievemente poi tutto tacque.

Nell'ospedale c'erano sentimenti più profondi e tremendi da gestire della paura.

Jim andò a vedere Laynie, che si era addormentata. Tornò, abbracciò forte Sharon e uscì alla ricerca di un taxi di fortuna che lo accompagnasse all'aeroporto o alla stazione: qualsiasi cosa fosse tornata funzionante dopo il sisma.

Sharon raggiunse la stanza della figlia: ne osservò la gamba in trazione, le escoriazioni sulle mani e sulle braccia fasciate, il suo bel viso graffiato, l'espressione indecifrabile che vi era dipinta sopra.

In cuor suo sperò che dormisse ancora un po'. Al suo risveglio niente sarebbe stato più lo stesso per lei.

Laynie riaprì gli occhi, mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile: la gamba gli faceva malissimo e gli antidolorifici non avevano ancora fatto effetto.

"Ciao tesoro!"

Le sussurrò dolcemente sua madre, avvicinandosi.

"Mamma…Colin…"

Biascicò la ragazza a cui il pensiero del fratello non aveva mai dato tregua.

"Ce la farà! L'intervento è andato bene!"

Negli occhi di Laynie si formarono lacrime di sollievo e gratitudine.

"Come…come hai saputo?"

"Ci ha avvisati suor Martha! E poi il telegiornale…"

"Suor Martha è viva?"

Sharon annuì. Laynie faceva fatica a parlare: i calcinacci che le erano finiti in gola le avevano gonfiato anche le labbra.

"Veniva tutto giù…è stato tremendo! Come…come sta Lucy?"

Sharon rimase bloccata: quello era il momento più difficile.

"Tesoro, il terremoto ha avuto un enorme forza distruttiva! Vi siete salvate in poche…"

"Lei è…è morta?"

Chiese la ragazza terrorizzata da una risposta che Sharon non poté omettere.

"Si!"


	8. Chapter 8

Havoc

8

La famiglia Abbott aveva fatto quadrato attorno a Colin cercando di sopperire, in tal modo, all'improvvisa e inspiegabile assenza dei suoi genitori.

Colin aveva cercato più volte la sua mamma, il padre, ma la confusione delle ore successive al risveglio aveva funto da cortina protettiva.

Stava ancora troppo male per riuscire a rendersi conto delle preoccupazioni e delle inquietudini che lo circondavano.

Harold aveva dato un paio di volte il cambio a Bright ed Amy nell'alternarsi al suo capezzale ma i figli non riuscivano a lasciare da solo, a lungo, il loro amico.

Quando Colin si risvegliò, dopo aver riposato per qualche minuto, infatti si accorse immediatamente che i due erano nella stanza.

"Bright! Amy!"

Li chiamò infatti aspettando che si avvicinassero e gli dessero tutta l'attenzione che voleva.

"Siamo qui, Colin!"

Cercarono di rassicurarlo con un tono che lo faceva sentire un rincretinito. Schiacciò le spalle contro il cuscino e lì guardò fisso negli occhi.

"Mi stanno nascondendo qualcosa! Ditemi la verità!"

I due fratelli furono spiazzati da quell'inaspettata perspicacia in un ragazzo che era stato appena operato al cervello. Dovevano essere cauti e non insospettirlo.

"Ma cosa vai blaterando, amico? Saranno gli anestetici ad averti sballato un pochino! Rilassati…Non c'è niente di strano in giro!"

La spavalderia di Bright risultò eccessiva e lo insospettì ulteriormente.

"È successo qualcosa, lo sento! Perché i miei non sono ancora venuti a vedermi?"

Amy stava cercando una scusa plausibile quando fu interrotta da Harold, rientrato proprio in quel momento.

Aveva avuto un breve colloquio con Jim Hart: stava ritornando in treno; gli aveva dato il nullaosta affinché iniziassero a mettere al corrente Colin della verità.

"Basta bugie!"

Si agitò il diretto interessato.

"Hai ragione, Colin! Ti diremo tutta la verità ma cerca di restare calmo. Non ti fa bene agitarti!"

Il Dottor Abbott diede una stretta rassicurante alla figlia, quindi si sedette tra lei e Bright, pronto a parlare.

"Si tratta di Laynie!"

Esordì l'uomo.

"Cosa è successo a mia sorella? Per favore, Dottor Abbott, mi dica che sta bene!"

"Si sta bene! C'è stato un terremoto in Virginia ieri!"

Quelle due informazioni erano contraddittorie. Scossero profondamente Colin che a restare calmo proprio non ci riusciva.

Se i suoi genitori erano partiti in fretta e furia per raggiungerla, mettendo lui in secondo piano in un momento tanto delicato, significava che era stato un avvenimento gravissimo.

"Voglio parlare con lei! Voglio la mia famiglia! Chiamate qualcuno…"

Implorava Colin in lacrime. In quel momento Bright alzò gli occhi e oltre il vetro, nel reparto, riconobbe Jim Hart.

"Ora è meglio se noi tre usciamo! C'è qualcuno che potrà rassicurarti meglio di noi!"

Proferì, lenendo il tormento dell'amico e portando il resto della sua famiglia a trarre un sospiro di sollievo.

Ci fu una reciproca stretta di mano, di condivisione e di sostegno, tra Harold e Jim quasi come se si stessero passando il testimone poi il secondo si precipitò dal figlio, ancora in lacrime.

"Colin! Ragazzo mio!"

Gli accarezzò il viso con mani tremanti, a volersi tranquillizzare che non fosse più in pericolo.

"Papà!"

"Papà è qui! Perdonaci se ti abbiamo lasciato solo…sei stato molto coraggioso!"

Jim era stanchissimo, stravolto. Sporco ed esausto.

In quelle condizioni non ispirava nessuna fiducia per quello che avrebbe detto.

"Laynie…voglio mia sorella!"

"La porteremo presto a casa! Ha una gamba un po' malconcia ma appena possibile tornerà!"

Colin si afferrò, debolmente, al braccio del padre.

"Giurami che è viva!"

Aveva paura che minimizzassero la gravità delle condizioni di Laynie per non aggravare le sue. Per non compromettere il buon esito del suo intervento.

"Non ti mentirei mai, Colin!"

"Voglio parlare con lei!"


	9. Chapter 9

Havoc

9

Andy Brown era restato in ospedale per tutta la mattina. Era il primo pomeriggio quando tornò ad Everwood.

Nina si era presa cura di Delia e aveva dato un'occhiata anche ad Ephram che se ne era restato tappato in casa da quando era ritornato assieme agli Abbott.

Prima di andare a riprendere la bambina l'uomo decise di sondare gli umori del figlio.

La TV era accesa, Ephram era sul divano, ingordo di ogni minimo, inutile ,aggiornamento che potessero dare i telegiornali.

"Ehi!"

Il ragazzo non lo aveva sentito rientrare. Sobbalzò e posò il telecomando.

Andy era stanchissimo: voleva fare una doccia bollente e infilarsi nel letto ma non era indifferente al fatto che nemmeno Ephram stesse benissimo.

"Tutto bene?"

"Si, Colin si sta riprendendo abbastanza bene!"

Ephram sorrise con rabbia e indignazione verso sé stesso: pensava a quanto avesse temporeggiato, la prima volta, prima di chiedere al padre di dargli un'occhiata. Pensava a quanto fosse stato egoistico il suo desiderio di non perdere Amy.

"Che schifo che è la vita! Oggi sia lui che sua sorella potevano essere morti! Ho ferito Laynie,… non volontariamente. Non le ho detto mai niente di carino anche se la nostra storia non era destinata a durare, niente di confortante sapendo quanto tenesse al fratello…E quando ho saputo del terremoto. ..È stato un po' come quando è morta la mamma!"

Ephram scoppiò a piangere.

"Non è lo stesso, Ephram! Questa volta è diverso, per fortuna c'è un lieto fine: hanno ritrovato Laynie Hart. È viva!"

Il figlio sorrise senza riuscire a frenare le lacrime. C'era ancora una possibilità, poteva chiarirsi con lei, fare quelle scuse che non c'erano mai state.

"Appena sarà possibile voglio vederla! Mi sto rendendo conto che Everwood non ruota solo attorno ad Amy!"


	10. Chapter 10

Havoc

10

Prendere coscienza della realtà era un dolore che si faceva sempre più penetrante e intensificava anche quello della gamba che gli analgesici non riuscivano a calmare.

Tuttavia Laynie si sentiva vuota. Morta dentro.

Come se le macerie l'avessero inghiottita per sempre.

Aveva girato la testa sul cuscino senza rivolgere più una parola a sua madre.

Lucy, la sua migliore amica, la sua unica amica negli ultimi mesi, era morta. Era morta assieme ad altre sedici ragazze con cui aveva condiviso sorrisi, piccole preoccupazioni, quotidianità da quando l'avevano mandata in Virginia.

Sapersi sopravvissuta la faceva sentire ancora peggio. In colpa.

La sua testa era restata focalizzata alle grida di Lucy che le intimava di ripararsi sotto la scrivania. E quei sostegni di legno l'avevano salvata.

"Non meritavo di vivere…non più di quanto non meritassero loro!"

Mormorò la ragazza, ancora sconvolta, riuscendo finalmente a proferire parola con sua madre.

"Non puoi accusarti di niente, tesoro! Quando succedono tragedie così grandi non c'è un responsabile, non puoi prendertela con nessuno!"

Laynie la guardò ferita, decisa a ferire anche lei.

"Sono state la mia famiglia! È come perdere un pezzetto di vita con loro…"

Sharon si alzò per non farle notare la sua mortificazione: Laynie aveva ragione, degli estranei erano stati la sua famiglia mentre quella biologica l'aveva disconosciuta per concentrarsi esclusivamente su Colin.

La donna, esausta dalla tensione accumulata, trovò la forza di abbozzare un sorriso.

"Non ho parole di consolazione con cui farti stare meglio, Laynie! Non provo la tua stessa sofferenza ma ho il cuore straziato per quelle ragazze e per i loro genitori perché quello che stanno passando in questo momento lo conosco benissimo!"

"Sei fortunata…il tuo Colin è vivo! Non puoi paragonare le situazioni!"

Sharon, sebbene offesa dalla stilettata della figlia e da quel rinfacciarle il privilegio di essere ancora mamma, si sforzò di giustificarla e tacque.

Il cellulare vibrò: era Jim.

Lo prese con mani tremanti e si allontanò.

"Mamma?"

Una voce debolissima, quasi impercettibile, le toccò il cuore e le fece scordare tutta la tensione e la stanchezza accumulate.

"Colin, amore mio! Come ti senti?"

Ci fu una pausa lunghissima, poi la risposta.

"Da cani! Laynie?"

Sharon coprì la cornetta e si voltò a fissare la figlia, con gli occhi vacui e la testa immobile sul cuscino. Si avvicinò.

"Tuo fratello vorrebbe sentire la tua voce!"

La ragazza non si mosse. Era bloccata nel suo dolore e non avrebbe dato retta a nessuno.

"È molto stanca! Appena starà meglio ti faro chiamare! Tu pensa a guarire bene e dai retta a papà…Torneremo presto da te, mi manchi piccolo mio!"

Il marito aveva ripreso il telefono.

"Sharon! È ancora un po' debole: dicono che è meglio non affaticarlo troppo ma aveva bisogno di sentirvi per stare più tranquillo! Come vanno le cose da te?"

"Non troppo bene! È una devastazione totale…Cercherò di stare accanto a Laynie in questi giorni: è l'unica cosa che possa fare per lei!"

Marito e moglie si scambiarono le ultime raccomandazioni e sostegni poi Sharon tornò da Laynie, con nessun rimorso per aver negato la parola al fratello.

"Quando saranno i funerali?"

Chiese di soppiatto.

"Non sono ancora stati fissati! Probabilmente saranno funerali di Stato…Un'unica celebrazione per tutte le vittime!"

"Voglio andarci! Voglio essere presente all'ultimo saluto alle mie amiche!"


	11. Chapter 11

Havoc

11

Il funerale si sarebbe svolto all'aperto, vicino alla costa.

La camera ardente delle oltre cento vittime era stata allestita in un immenso capannone che prima del sisma era una palestra e ora era stato assurto a ricovero per gli sfollati.

La bandiera americana, a mezz'asta, s'inchinava al cielo plumbeo di quella primavera piovigginosa.

Sopra ogni bara un cuscino di fiori. Ai lati una foto e parenti straziati.

Laynie era rimasta immobile, attonita, innanzi alle diciassette bare bianche. Aiutandosi con le stampelle aveva zoppicato in quella lunga fila di morte e sfiorato ogni cassa che si portava dentro un pezzo della sua vita.

Poi si era seduta di fianco alla salma di Lucy.

Aveva ascoltato composta, dritta e indefessa, la Messa, l'omelia. Non era riuscita a trovare nessun senso alle parole del Reverendo.

Cosa poteva giustificare un tale abominio?

Dio era davvero grande e giusto se aveva impedito alle sue amiche, a ragazzine di sedici anni, di vivere, di avere un futuro?

Che diritto aveva lei di stare lì a piangerle? Che diritto aveva di essere più fortunata?

Sharon le teneva stretta la mano senza parlare. Senza cercare parole per consolarla.

Non poteva far altro se non dare alla figlia la sua presenza.

Dopo la funzione funebre, i carri mortuari iniziarono la desolante sfilata verso il cimitero.

Fu allora, quando ormai pochi presenti erano rimasti, che si avvicinò una donna con il classico velo monacale.

"Laynie!"

Sfiorò con una carezza il viso pietrificato della ragazza. Il braccio sinistro era immobilizzato da una gessatura.

"Suor Martha…io…"

"Devi essere forte ragazza mia! Devi essere forte e vivere anche per loro!"

Additò la triste processione che avanzava a passo d'uomo.

Le risate, le voci, i gesti, le caratteristiche peculiari di ogni sua amica si frapposero tra i pensieri di Laynie annientandola.

"Non è giusto!"

Sillabò, mentre un nodo in gola le strozzò la recriminazione.

"Purtroppo l'ingiustizia regna sovrana a questo mondo! Non farti annullare dal dolore Laynie…Permetti a chi ti vuole bene di starti vicino! Rialzati un giorno, cara…da noi ci sarà sempre una porta aperta per te!"

Suor Martha si asciugò le lacrime e scivolò via.

Laynie afferrò la mano di sua madre e la strattonò un poco.

"Voglio tornare a casa, mamma!"


	12. Chapter 12

Havoc

12

Gli Abbott avevano insistito perché Colin restasse con loro mentre Jim era corso in aeroporto ad aspettare la moglie e la figlia.

Il viaggio di tre ore per tornare e il caldo anomalo di quella giornata, però, avevano stancato moltissimo il ragazzo.

Amy e Bright avevano subito proposto di tenergli compagnia in casa durante l'assenza di Jim e Harold tornava, saltuariamente, per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene.

Colin, però, non aveva ancora parlato con nessuno di loro e questo impensieriva un po' tutti.

Si era sdraiato sul divano e continuava a guardare la televisione, tutti i notiziari, tutti gli strascichi di notizie che aveva lasciato dietro il devastante terremoto in Virginia.

Fissava lo schermo con gli occhi vitrei e ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi dell'inferno che aveva vissuto sua sorella. Non riusciva a credere che fosse stata risparmiata.

"Perché non guardiamo qualcos'altro? Un film…un cartone animato o lo sport?"

Propose Amy porgendogli un bicchiere di limonata che Colin afferrò con mani tremanti. Intanto la ragazza aveva preso il telecomando e cercato di cambiare canale.

"Lascia!"

Disse duramente Colin mandando in frantumi anche le idee di Bright di fare qualcosa insieme, qualcosa che lo distraesse.

I due fratelli si guardarono e, sospirando, si arresero. Dovevano accontentarsi di vedere il loro amico struggersi senza poterlo aiutare.

Suonarono alla porta. Bright si alzò lesto ed andò ad aprire: Ephram gli stava innanzi.

"Brown non è il momento adatto per una visita di cortesia!"

Cercò di tutelare la minima serenità di Colin.

"Non è una visita di cortesia. Tuo padre ha incrociato il mio mentre eravamo al supermarket e gli ha chiesto di passare da qui. Io ero con lui, quindi…"

Non aggiunse che gli faceva piacere aver seguito Andy. Che anche lui voleva essere certo che Laynie stesse davvero bene.

Arrivò anche Amy e ci fu un attimo di imbarazzo tra lei ed Ephram.

"Colin ha riconosciuto la tua voce…Dice di farti entrare!"

Annunciò e, malvolentieri, gli fece strada.

Ephram restò bloccato qualche secondo in mezzo alla stanza essendo spiazzato da Colin e senza ben sapere cosa potergli dire.

Era bianchissimo e terribilmente emaciato sdraiato su quel divano.

"Ciao!"

Disse infine ma Colin sembrò non sentirlo nemmeno restando concentrato sul televisore.

Proprio quando Ephram, finalmente, si era deciso a prendere posto su una sedia entrarono anche Harold ed Andy.

Il dottor Brown si avvicinò al suo paziente.

"Allora Colin: è bello tornare a casa, vero?"

Il ragazzo gli riservò un'occhiata glaciale.

"Poteva risparmiarsi la visita a domicilio. Sto bene!"

Disse con una certa arroganza. In realtà era stanco, era davvero stanco di tutto.

"Questo lascialo giudicare a me!"

Rispose pazientemente Andy sedendoglisi accanto per iniziare a visitarlo. Udì le ultime ore del telegiornale: altre vittime della Saint Margaret, che avevano lottato qualche giorno in ospedale, non ce l'avevano fatta.

Sentì Colin diventare rigido.

" Ora dovresti riposare un po', Colin!"

Suggerì Andy.

" Il dottor Brown ha ragione: questi programmi non ti aiutano a rilassarti, Colin!"

Aggiunse premuroso Harold.

"Spengo subito il televisore!"

Si affaccendò Amy.

"Ehi se vuoi ti do uno strappo fino al piano di sopra. Starai più comodo nel tuo letto!"

Anche Bright si era alzato e tutti si muovevano, come una fiumana agitata, attorno a Colin ormai spazientito.

Aveva ancora il bicchiere tra le mani e in un impeto di rabbia lo scaraventò a terrà. Non aveva molta forza così i vetri andarono ad infrangersi ai piedi di Ephram che si concesse un lieve sobbalzo.

"Basta! Lasciatemi in pace!"

Quasi urlò spiazzando tutti.

"Colin!"

Sharon stava ora dietro a tutti loro. Nella confusione di poco prima non si erano accorti che c'era qualcuno alla porta.

"Mamma. Sei tornata."

Disse Colin, finalmente calmatosi. Si sollevò dal divano senza l'aiuto di nessuno e, lentamente, raggiunse la donna cadendo in lacrime tra le sue braccia.

Erano tutti emozionati dalla scena del "non ti lascerò mai più da solo bambino mio" che solo Ephram si accorse di Jim che in una mano portava una valigia e con l'altra sosteneva la figlia.

"Lasci che l'aiuti con questa!"

Scattò verso Jim e si fece dare la valigia. Tutti ora guardavano con curiosità e con preoccupazione all'ingresso di Laynie.

Con l'aiuto delle stampelle, la ragazza claudicò verso l'interno senza realmente vedere chi la circondava o chi le parlava.

La sua faccia sembrava una maschera pietrificata.

"Noi è meglio che andiamo. Ci vediamo più tardi signor Hart!

Andy capì che il momento era delicato ed Ephram gli fu grato di portarlo via da lì, dove c'era troppa tensione. Prima di lasciare, però, depositò uno dei suoi manga sul cuscino accanto al quale si era seduta Laynie.

Lei era rimasta immobile.

"Anche per noi è ora di andare!"

Anche Harold cercava di lasciare spazio a quella famiglia finalmente riunita.

Amy, però, si era già inginocchiata all'altezza di Laynie e cercava di farla parlare con lei. Era tutto inutile.

La ragazza, dal giorno del funerale, si era espressa a mugugni incomprensibili anche con sua madre e quel suo mutismo era continuato fino ad allora.

Fu Colin a svegliarla da quella specie di torpore. Si trascinò fino a lei, le si sedette affianco e prese la mano della sorella tra la sua.

"Mi sei mancata, Laynie!"

A sentire la voce del fratello, abbassò lo sguardo ad incrociare le loro mani, piene di lividi, strette saldamente una nell'altra e finalmente si decise ad alzargli gli occhi.

Fu a quel punto che crollò nell'abbraccio del fratello. Iniziò a piangere e continuò a singhiozzare mentre Colin la teneva stretta a sé.


	13. Chapter 13

HAVOC

Capitolo 13

La cena improvvisata ed inventata da Sharon e da Jim in pochi minuti sembrava una veglia funebre.

Colin si sforzava di spiluccare quanto gli veniva messo nel piatto mentre Laynie teneva la forchetta sospesa a mezz'aria da oltre un quarto d'ora e lo sguardo assente, fisso al medesimo punto, una parte di muro senza importanza.

La spensieratezza e i continui battibecchi di un tempo tra i ragazzi erano solo un pallido ricordo e quei due esseri pavidi che sedevano ai lati opposti del tavolo erano solo spettri dei figli esuberanti e pieni di vita di un tempo.

"Vado di sopra!"

All'improvviso Laynie si riscosse dal suo penoso torpore e cercando di frenare, o almeno di rimandare, l'esplodere di lacrime che già le pizzicavano gli occhi corse fuori dalla stanza, sottraendosi ad ogni inutile tentativo di consolazione della famiglia.

I genitori rispettarono i tempi di un dolore tanto devastante e riversarono le loro attenzioni su Colin, stanco e provato.

Il ragazzo cercò di finire tutta la porzione ma dopo aver sparso metà cibo nel piatto non riuscì ad ingurgitare più niente. Aveva lo stomaco chiuso.

Aveva un po' di freddo e un' improvviso brivido lo fece tremare tutto.

"Accendo il fuoco. L'autunno è in anticipo quest'anno!"

Si affrettò a rassicurarlo Jim prima di alzarsi e sparire nella legnaia soprattutto per sottrarsi al supplizio dei suoi figli.

Colin si lasciò andare, con la testa penzoloni sulla spalliera della sedia e lanciò a sua madre uno sguardo colpevole.

"Vuoi andare a riposare un po'?"

Gli chiese premurosamente Sharon, stringendo una mano del figlio tra le sue. Colin voleva essere forte, voleva evitare che i genitori si preoccupassero anche e, soprattutto, per lui ma gli era impossibile fingere.

"Sono così stanco!"

Ammise alla fine, stringendo il pugno per la frustrazione.

"Ce la fai a fare le scale da solo o ti accompagno?"

Chiese Sharon aiutando il ragazzo a sollevarsi dalla sedia. Colin si sostenne un attimo ai bordi del tavolo prima di ritrovare l'equilibrio.

"Ce la faccio. Comincio ad andare da solo."

La rassicurò lasciando la donna a sparecchiare.

"Vengo tra un attimo. Devi prendere le tue pillole prima di addormentarti."

Lo ammonì dolcemente Sharon dandogli fiducia.

Arrivato alla tromba delle scale udì distintamente i singhiozzi che provenivano dalla camera di sua sorella.

Con un po' di fatica, sostenendosi alla ringhiera riuscì a fare tutti i gradini. Arrivò davanti alla porta della camera di Laynie e bussò.

Dapprima lei non rispose e Colin ripeté il colpo.

"Laynie fammi entrare. Sono Colin."

Disse pacatamente. Quel tono calmo indusse Laynie a lasciarlo entrare prima di tornare a stendersi sul suo lettino e ignorarlo.

Colin si appoggiò alla sedia della scrivania della sorella e per un po' non parlò lasciandola sfogare nei suoi singhiozzi.

"Senti Laynie io non so quello che stai passando, non conosco i pensieri che non ti danno tregua ma…

"Ma cosa?"

Balzò la ragazza come una fiera.

"Cosa? Ormai conosci così bene la morte da saperla sconfiggere?"

Colin non si aspettava un simile tono aggressivo da parte di lei.

"Sai una cosa? Non tutti sono fortunati come te da riuscire ad aggirare quella maledetta, non tutti hanno il privilegio di poter raccontare al mondo di essere tornati per ben due volte dal regno dei morti."

"Sei arrabbiata, ferita, distrutta. Lo capisco Laynie. Sono affranto anche io per le tue amiche e…"

E mi sento così fortunato perché tu sei ancora con me!

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere Colin ma Laynie, ormai fuori controllo, finalmente aveva qualcuno su cui riversare tutto l'odio che si era impossessato del suo cuore.

"Tu nemmeno le conoscevi. Come puoi essere in lutto per una cosa che non ti riguarda? È strano vero…il mondo non gravita più tutto intorno a te, il ragazzo d'oro, il miracolato…"

Continuò ad aggredirlo Laynie con la lingua tagliente e avvelenata di una pazza.

"Sei ingiusta!"

Cercò di difendersi Colin.

"Sai qual è la cosa buffa in tutto questo orrore? Io ero pronta a perdere te, mi ero quasi rassegnata a questo. E l'ho voluto Colin, l'ho voluto. Ho desiderato che al posto di quelle diciassette ragazze ci fossi stati tu."

Si rese conto della profonda cattiveria con cui aveva ammesso di "preferire" la morte del fratello a quello delle amiche quando il manrovescio di sua madre l'aveva riportata alla realtà.

Ma era stato lo sguardo sconvolto di profondo rammarico che aveva letto sul viso di Colin a farla pentire di quanto aveva appena detto.


	14. Chapter 14

HAVOC

Capitolo 14

Avevano preferito ignorare quanto era successo quella sera: Sharon aveva preferito non dire altro dopo lo schiaffo dato alla figlia, Jim continuava a tacere e Colin faceva finta che le parole della sorella non lo avessero mortificato più di tanto. Una parte di lui sapeva che Laynie non lo aveva detto per rabbia, sicuramente un pensiero tanto orribile le aveva sfiorato la mente.

Laynie cercava tutti i modi per poter chiarire e chiedere scusa ma i sensi di colpa la rendevano impacciata e le facevano morire le parole in bocca, così anche lei si sforzava di far finta di niente.

Il dolore dentro l'annientava ma ormai era convinta che non esibirlo, non chiedere aiuto e non pretendere di essere ascoltata, non potersi sfogare con la sua famiglia fosse la giusta punizione per la frase terribile che aveva gettato addosso al fratello.

Aveva trovato la forza per buttarsi giù dal letto la mattina dopo e si era ritrovata vuota, senza niente da fare. Per non farsi soggiogare dalle occhiate di biasimo dei genitori e per impedirsi di pensare aveva deciso di ripiegare camicie e magliette rimasti sull'asse da stiro.

Era un occupazione noiosa che non impedì alla sua mente di correre di qua e di là.

Ora un adesivo su una maglietta le ricordava qualche particolare della Virginia, ora un colore la riportava alle domeniche pomeriggio passate al centro commerciale assieme a Lucy, ora il delicato profumo di talco dell'ammorbidente gli trafiggeva l'olfatto e l'anima mentre le orecchie le si riempivano delle risate sue e delle altre ragazze nelle ore passate in lavanderia a fare il bucato.

Risate che non sarebbero tornate mai più.

Non riuscì a trattenersi e, stringendo una sua camicetta tra le braccia ( la stessa che indossava durante una gita divertente con le compagne del collegio) si accasciò contro la parete e iniziò a singhiozzare.

"Laynie!"

Sharon, che la cercava da un pezzo, vedendola in quello stato le si avvicinò e l'accolse tra le sue braccia.

"Zitta. Zitta bambina mia. Non fare così!"

Cercò di calmarla, cullandola.

"Mamma…io…mi….dispiace…"

Smozzicò la ragazza e le sembrò di togliersi un peso dal cuore.

"Anche a me dispiace, tesoro. Non avrei mai dovuto darti quello schiaffo ieri."

Laynie tacque ma, in cuor suo, era convinta di meritarselo.

Le due donne non dissero altro. Sharon si limitò a tenere stretta la figlia finché la crisi di pianto non fu passata e Laynie fu abbastanza forte da sforzarsi di concentrarsi su altro.

Rivide Colin solo la sera, quando erano tutti riuniti per la cena. Sembrava debole e un po' stordito e forse era rimasto nella sua camera per buona parte della giornata, tuttavia regalò a Laynie un sorriso.

Un sorriso che le riscaldò il cuore e la portò a ricambiarlo. Avrebbe voluto chiarire con lui, dirgli soltanto "perdonami" ma quell'unica parola non le salì alla bocca.

Fu una cena silenziosa. La notte fu ancora peggio.

Case crollate, pietre che la schiacciavano sotto il loro peso, calcinacci che le finivano in gola e non la lasciavano respirare.

"Aiuto. Aiuto. Aiuto."

Non riusciva ad urlare quella richiesta. Per quanti sforzi facesse non aveva voce. Era come il "perdonami" che non era riuscita a dire a Colin.

Non respirava, non vedeva, sentiva solo quell'"aiuto, aiuto, aiuto" sempre più fievole . Poi buoi e lei che restava sola.

Laynie si risvegliò ansimando e faticò un pezzo a capire che si trovava nella sua stanza e non sotto le macerie di Tappahannock. Perché quel terremoto c'era stato, era stato reale, così come reali e difficili da accettare erano la distruzione e la morte che si era lasciato dietro.

Laynie fu colta da una profonda inquietudine e, terrorizzata, fuggì dal letto e scese di sotto, sperando che la veglia l'aiutasse a calmarsi.

Dalla cucina proveniva una debole luce. Incuriosita raggiunse quello spazio: c'era Colin seduto su uno sgabello con un bicchiere di latte quasi intatto davanti a lui.

"Stai bene?"

Chiese preoccupata Laynie. Era la prima parola che gli rivolgeva dopo il terribile sfogo del giorno prima.

"Si. Non riesci a dormire?"

Subito Colin spostò l'attenzione su di lei.

"No. Non ci riesci nemmeno tu?"

Continuò Laynie tirando indietro una sedia e sedendoglisi difronte.

"Già!"

Restarono per qualche minuto in silenzio. Laynie avvicinò a sé il contenitore del latte e vi passò sopra le sue dita ghiacciate creando uno strano alone sulla bottiglia.

"Senti Colin…per quello che è successo ieri sera…"

"Non importa. Non sono arrabbiato con te…"

"Davvero?"

Colin si limitò ad annuire e poi strizzò gli occhi come colpito da un'improvvisa emicrania.

"Sei sicuro di sentirti bene?"

Laynie era sempre più preoccupata: suo fratello sembrava inquieto.

"Ho le vertigini!"

Riuscì a dire Colin, o meglio a Laynie sembrò di sentir sussurrare quella frase di senso compiuto prima che il ragazzo crollasse a terra in preda a spasmi incontrollati.

Erano convulsioni.

Terrorizzata non osò avvicinarsi a toccarlo.

"Mamma. Mamma. Aiuto."

Riuscì a strillare con quanto fiato aveva in corpo.

Non vide i genitori che le passavano rasente e correvano a dare soccorso a Colin, non sentì la voce preoccupata di sua madre dire "chiama il 911" o suo padre parlare concitato al telefono.

Si era estraniata e gli occhi spalancati di Colin e il suo corpo tremante erano diventati l'incubo di quella notte.


End file.
